Like fluttering lashes
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: heith drabbles from tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Dating Hunk was easy. Keith never necessarily wanted it to be easy, because easy meant lack of communication and commitment. But they had both of those things, and they slide into each other's lives like they were made for each other.

It was easy compared to constant war. It was easy to just fall in bed after Hunk, shirtless and warm and easy, tracing the tattoos across his arms and pecs and kissing the juncture of his ear to temple as Hunk held him close. It was easy to fall asleep in his arms, easy to wake up to morning kisses, easy to suit into armor and fight side by side.

Easy. Keith almost hated how easy it was, but then regretted even thinking that. If it weren't easy, then it'll be complicated, emotions on top of fighting aliens, on top of well oiled teamwork, on top of everything else.

Why worry about the war, the most recent battles, his autistic mind reacting to new situations stressfully and having to calm himself down, when Hunk was there? Who made everything right by rubbing his back soothingly, kneading his thick fingers into his tense muscles, whispering in his ear?

Their bodies fit together like clockwork. Hunk's, broad but strong and Keith's, all skin and bones with face pressed against his bare shoulders and feet flirting under the covers.

and the luxite blade underneath their shared pillow, armor ready to wear at the door, shirts and jackets shed with their boots.

The thick woven blanket they had traded for on an alien planet that smelled of fresh apples no matter how many times they washed it.

Thick hands slowly up and down Keith's back, melting him into Hunk's side. Tracing just the flush of his ass, not enough to be sexual but just enough to send goose chills up his spine, before tracing back up, playing with his long hair.

Hunk's chest rose and fell rhythmically, practically lifting Keith's entire body with it. Keith traced the thick ink lines on his belly, loving the feel of soft skin beneath the pads of his calloused hands.

Easy.

Hunk's hair, still slightly damp from the shower and smelling of the altean shampoo they used, tickled the exposed cheek. It bothered him, but he didn't push it away.

He kept tracing, back and forth on those detailed shapes and lines until he felt Hunk's breathing grow heavy, and felt his own eyes droop.

It was easy to fall asleep next to each other, because they belonged together and fit together like clockwork, all their polished and pointed ends that completed each other perfectly.

It was easy to be in love with Hunk.


	2. Chapter 2

The panel for his bayard refused to sink back into the dashboard of the lion, and it was bothering him.

He didn't need the panel to be down for the lion to function, but it was bothering him. It obscured a tiny piece of his peripheral vision, and it unbalanced the smooth windows of the lion.

He ran his hands over it, before pressing down at the top of the panel in a vain attempt for it to sink into the dashboard. No change. Red grumbled in his head.

"It's bothering me, Red." he huffed in response. "There's no battle to fight, and no need to summon weapons or even form voltron. You can relax."

Keith pried his fingers between the slots on the side, before getting an idea. Sliding his hand out, he braced one hand on the top of the panel and another inside the bayard slot, cool metal digging into his skin. He twisted his wrist in a vain attempt to get the panel to sink, but it didn't budge.

Sighing, he tried to take his hand out. He couldn't.

He pulled harder, putting one foot on the dashboard as a brace. He felt the bones in his wrist pop, but his hand didn't move an inch.

He turned it every which way, cursing Red while she purred in laughter, before finally giving up and slouching down, sticking out his leg to reach his discarded helmet.

"Huuuuuunnnnnkkkkkkkkk," he groaned. "Can you help me babe? I'm in Red."

A pause, and then the telltale static. "Yeah sure. What's wrong, boo?"

Keith let out a yelp as Red's head tilted downwards to let Hunk in, long trusting the yellow paladin to the point where Hunk could waltz in without permission.

The door slid open, and Hunk in his gorgeous beauty stepped in, grease staining his shirt and hair pulled back into a messy bun. He took one look at Keith, legs bent and hand stuck in the bayard pocket, and let out a long laugh.

"It's not funny!" Keith squaked. "My hand is heckin' stuck!"

Which made Hunk laugh harder, a thick hand resting on the doorway. "Yeah, but just look at you!"

Keith had to admit that the situation was probably hilarious on the outside looking in, but damnit he willingly stuck his hand in the fuckin' thing. "Can you just help me? I think I'm losing circulation to my hand."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Hunk took two strides to the side of the chair, squatting down so he was at eye level with Keith's hand.

"I'll put a bit of grease on it, and we'll twist it out."

Keith nodded in agreement. Hunk opened up his fanny packs and took out a bottle of grease, smearing the oil around his palm and working his fingers into Keith's hand. Keith shivered at the contact of the cold grease. He twisted his hand, the grease making his hand pop out with a metallic _twang_.

He flexed his fingers as Hunk pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you, Hunk." He smiled, wiping his greasy hand on his shirt.

Then let out a laugh at the simple ridiculousness at the situation, the two of them on the floor and the crackle of quintessence under their feet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning everyone." Hunk said happily, amongst the hungover and sick paladins who moaned in pain at Hunk's cheerful voice.

"I don't even know why I have a damn headache." Lance complained. "I drunk so much water last night."

"You and I got into a flirting contest and you flirted with a tree." Pidge said, their hair unbrushed and fuzzy. "And you threw a water bottle at Keith's head."

Hunk rolled his eyes, glad that he chose not to get smashed last night, and begun making space pancakes for everyone. Shiro perked up at the smell of sizzling batter.

"I wasn't that drunk either." Keith added.

"Keith, I'm not sure if you remember, but you flirted with Hunk."

"He's my _boyfriend,_ Pidge. I can flirt with him whenever."

Hunk giggled quietly.

"You asked him if he was single and cried when he said he wasn't."

Hunk's muffled giggles turned into full on laughter, which made Lance clamp his hands over his ears. Shiro flipped him off.

"I am the world's most cursed man."


	4. laughter

**heith week 2017 on tumblr  
next six drabbles can be read in order**

 **day one - laughter**

 **I do not own voltron**

Hunk had a gorgeous laugh that you can tell was legit. It came from his chest, not his throat, and rolled through the Castleship walls like a witch casting a spell, and you couldn't help but join in.

Hunk made Keith laugh, in quiet moments when it was just the two of them, or in the group when Lance would say some stupid pun and Pidge would throw something at him and Hunk would laugh. That amazing laugh that Keith wanted to eat whole and ravish forever.

Lance would then make a comment on how Keith laughed at his joke, and he would go along with it. Because it made his so called rival become more of a friend and a teammate, and he didn't have to know that he had an embarrassing crush on his best friend.

Well, not embarrassing. Hunk was so beautiful, with that gorgeous dark skin and eyes like umber, it's understandable.

And that laugh. It was impossible to not laugh with him when Hunk used it, like a siren call. Keith couldn't honestly stop himself if he tired.

And in those moments, late at night were Pidge was slumped over on their laptop and Lance had long gone off to bed, where Hunk and Keith exchanged stories that made them giggle and solum, where their eyes might have stayed connected a moment too long, where everything felt perfect.

Keith wanted those moments to last forever.

He wanted to hold those thick hands (Often covered in nail polish or grease but he wouldn't mind) and kiss those soft looking lips and lay on his chest as he laughed that laugh from his very being.


	5. gain

**heith week 2017 on tumblr  
next five drabbles can be read in order**

 **day two - gain**

 **I do not own voltron**

"You're bad at this. You gained that power up halfway through the round but you never used it." Hunk commented, admiring Keith's low score and his high one that rivaled Pidge's.

"I know, dude. I never played video games back on earth, aside from mario kart. And this isn't mario kart so therefore I am dying." Keith muttered. Those thin hands were stiff around the controller, like it really was an alien object and not something from Earth.

But then he caught sight of those cute purple eyes and remembered that Keith wasn't fully human either.

(those thick eyelashes that framed those foreign eyes and the little fringe of human-ish hair that he was always pushing out of his face.)

"One more round? I'll walk you through and go easy. I'll show you which buttons to press."

(that little crinkle of thin eyebrows and that worry line that Hunk wanted to kiss away.)

"Alright. But don't go easy on me. I can take it." Keith's eyes hardened in concentration and he readied the controller.

Hunk went easy on him, told him how to use powerups, told him that secret glitch where you press every button at once and get a point dedicated ("Hunk, you made me do that on purpose!" as he laughed), and made the mistake at looking at Keith during the middle of it.

His face was relaxed, mouth turned upwards in a smile, and goddamnit he was so, so pretty!

Keith knocked Hunk's character out of the ring, and let out a yell of excitement. And he looked so happy with those eyes sparkling and that perfect mouth grinning-

"Can I kiss you?"

Keith's grin shrunk, but didn't lose that sparkle in his eyes. "Where?"

Hunk couldn't believe he was doing this. "Anywhere."

"On my lips?" Hunk's voice was high pitched and he cursed his vocal cords and impulsive thinking. Keith scooted closer, so his forehead was just a brush away from Hunk's.

But they were cut off by angry booping from the video game, Keith's character long fallen asleep and Hunk's drowning in the water. "Shit!"

Hunk grabbed the controller and fished his character out of the water, only to freeze when a pair of lips pressed against his cheek.

"Oh."

"Was that alright?" Keith asked anxiously. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I thought you wanted this and I have this awful crush on you for such a long time and-"

"No, no!" Hunk interrupted. "I-I liked it." He added shyly.

"Oh."

Now it was Keith's turn to blush.

"Could-Could we do that again? Better, this time?" Hunk asked, stuttering on the beginning but growing a bit more confident. Damnit this was awkward, but Keith was a blushing mess and he kissed him.

Holy shit Keith kissed him, softly on the cheek but that had to mean something.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. Uh, where?" Keith asked, not looking into Keith's eyes but rather his own hands, which fiddled with the seam of his jacket.

"Anywhere. Here?" Hunk gently pressed a finger to the corner of Keith's eyebrow, eyes begging for permission.

"Please."

Hunk placed a chaste kiss to that spot, shifting his hand to cup Keith's cheek. He pulled away, searching Keith's face for any sign of hesitation.

"Again." Keith's eyes were closed, but his mouth upturned in a dizzy smile. So Hunk did, going in and pressing kisses to that perfect face and thick eyelashes and fluttering eyelids and pointed nose and high cheekbones-

Next was the corner of his lips. That coaxed out a faint whine from Keith, and Hunk froze.

"Go ahead." Keith's eyes opened, sated and half-lidded.

Hunk froze, because this was going way too quickly for his liking and it gave him whiplash from going from pining to kissing Keith on his soft face in about ten seconds and-

Hunk's breathing quickened.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay, we don't have to if you aren't ready. We can just sit here, yeah? It's alright Hunk, I won't force you to do anything." Keith caught on almost instantly and pulled Hunk's hand off his face, lifting a hand from Hunk's knee he didn't even realize was there.

"Can we just," Hunk gestured to nothing in particular. "Cuddle? Maybe?"

Keith's face had an understanding smile. "Yeah. Anything you want. I want you to show me how to beat this stupid game, too."

"Sure! But uh," Hunk hesitated. "Are we dating? Or something? Because I really like you, and I think you said something about liking me but I was honestly to flustered to really hear it and process it and you did let me kiss you, like, a lot -"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." Keith's hand clasped into his own, spider like fingers with too-sharp nails threading with his thick ones. "Boyfriends, datemates, pals that kiss-"

"Boyfriends. I'd like that."

Keith nodded. "Can we finish this game? You're a good teacher and I want to kick Pidge's ass tonight."

Yes.

Hunk nodded. Keith smiled in return.

They went back to the game, unconsciously scooting closer to each other on the couch.

Hunk was sure that what they gained was definitely a good thing, something that would last a long time and never loose its color.

 **If you could review this it would mean a lot to me! :D**


	6. touch

**touch**

 **they kiss**

It was three weeks of hand holding and tiny forehead kisses that made their faces heat up and delicate hugging before they agreed to kiss, on the bridge surrounded by stars and the rounded edge of a beautiful green and black planet the Castleship were orbiting.

It was soft, just like everything they had done so far, and neither of them wanted to push it farther. Being a paladin of voltron meant communication, and communication was the key to healthy relationships, and for healthy relationships to exist you needed to be very clear about what both of you wanted.

That was key advice to every relationship, platonic or romantic or even that grey area in between.

Luckily, they were on the same page about most things. (Keith was still wary about pineapple on pizza but "Would eat it if Hunk made it.")

Kissing was one of them. Try it out and take it a bit farther if both were okay with it, and see how it goes.

It went _amazing._ Hunk's lips were just as soft as they looked, and although there was a bit of awkward shuffling to figure out which way to tilt their faces they got it, noses brushing against each other and Hunk's thick hands reaching up to cup his cheeks.

Keith let out a pleasant hum, opening his lips the tiniest amount to taste Hunk, felt his hands tighten around his cheeks, the dull nails digging into his skin.

They pulled back, chests heaving, Hunk looking slightly punch drunk. Keith gently placed his left hand over the one on his face, leaning into the warm touch, his heart throbbing.

"That was-"

"Good?" Keith pleaded.

"Better. Amazing. Fuck, can we do that whenever?" Hunk's eyes sparkled in the light of the stars and the bluish lighting of the Castleship, a childlike wonder in his voice.

"Yeah," Keith breathed, his arms wrapping around Hunk's soft middle and burying his face in the joint of his shoulder and neck. "Whenever you want. I promise."

Keith's touch was warm though Hunk's thin shirt, and he smiled into Keith's soft smelling hair.

Perfect.

 **I have a 12k + word fic going for heith. Will yall be interested if I post it here?**


	7. dreams

**dreams**

Kissing Keith was like kissing a live wire that made you want more and more, until you were so full of electricity and emotions that you couldn't help but scream, either in delight or in pain.

Kissing Keith was beautiful, colorful, literally electrifying.

Kissing Keith was a bit of an addiction that Hunk had no desire to stop.

Kissing Keith was like scratching an itch that refused to stop itching no matter how hard you dug your nails into.

And Keith, beautiful Keith, seemed happy to oblige.

He seemed excited whenever Hunk pulled him away from the rest of the group, to either cuddle while playing video games or cuddle while kissing.

But he never knocked on Hunk's door late at night, chest heaving and pupils blown in fear, who just wrapped his body around Hunk's middle and didn't say anything.

Than Hunk felt a thin wetness spreading on his shirt, right where Keith's face was.

He was crying. His body shuddered with tiny sobs that were muffled by him pressing his face into Hunk's upper torso, and Hunk moved his hands, rubbing reassuring circles into Keith's back.

"Bad dream?" Keith nodded into Hunk and Hunk's hands cascaded up his back, rubbing reassuring circles into his back and massaging those tense muscles. Keith loosened, falling slack against Hunk and Hunk adjusted his footing so he could support Keith.

"You want to stay here tonight?"

Another nod, and a choked back sob.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. You're safe here, you can stay here with me, shh. You're safe here with me."

Hunk lifted Keith up by the middle and Keith flopped against him much like a child, resting his chin on his shoulder. He carried Keith to the bed, sitting him down just next to the wall and tucking the pillow under his head.

Hunk delicately crawled onto the thin bunk, tucking an arm over Keith's waist and the other under his head, making comforting noises in the back of his throat. Keith was hiccuping now, breath still coming fast but the tears had stopped. Hunk kissed those half lidded eyes, resting his forehead against Keith's.

"I ruined your shirt." Keith finally said after a few tics of silence.

"Eh, it's just a bit of water. It'll dry." Hunk reassured. "You're way more important than a bit of cloth."

Another moment of silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Keith shook his head.

"That's okay," Hunk said. "You can just sleep here, okay? No need to talk unless you want to. That's okay."

Hunk kissed Keith again, on the nose and then another in his bangs. Keith relaxed some more, sinking into Hunk's arms.

"It was just a dream, honey. You don't have to worry about it."

* * *

 **please leave a review if you enjoyed it!**


	8. family

**day five**

 **sorry i forgot about this story**

"So you-" Lance pointed to Keith. "Had a crush on him-" Pointed to Hunk. "Since the garrison?"

Keith shrugged. Hunk was Lance's cute friend who dragged Lance away from fights and gave him little smiles. "How could I not? He was a great engineer and very handsome."

He pretended not to notice Hunk blushing furiously, hiding a grin to himself.

Lance nodded, eyebrows raised in agreement. "Very true. Hunk is a handsome handsome boy. I should know, I'm bi and Hunk is fine."

Keith only rolled his eyes at the bad pun.

"Can second that and I'm not even into guys." Pidge called from their computer.

"What are you into anyway? I've been meaning to ask." Keith asked. Hunk was currently a blushing mess, hands covering his face on the couch and it made Keith smirk.

"Science and cute girls." Pidge readjusted their glasses. "Cute girl science robots too."

"Understood." Lance agreed. "I literally have a mermaid girlfriend. Can't get any more science and cute then that."

"Anyway, back onto the topic of me and Hunk dating," Keith said while rubbing circles into Hunk's back. "How long did you have a crush on me, babe?"

"Sincehecamebackfromthemamora." Hunk mumbled so fast into his hands Keith almost didn't catch it.

Almost.

"What?" Lance asked, cupping a hand to his ear and smirking. "I couldn't hear that."

"Since he came back from the mamora trials." Hunk mumbled again.

"Oh yeah. You were wearing that really hot purple suit thing and damn, that thing fit you well." Lance commented. "

"And going through the Weblum did not help at all, did it?" Keith smirked. "I mean, we were literally in that things-"

"Tiny ears!" Pidge yelped. "No butts please. I do not need the visual of a space snake ass."

"Damnit, we could have been dating this whole time! We could have gotten Shiro's blessing!" Hunk all but shouted. "We were so oblivious."

"Yeah, but we were busy then. Shiro just disappeared, I found out my mama was a furry, and we defeated Zarkon the first time around. It probably wouldn't have worked like it does now." Keith replied easily.

"You admit it!" Pidge shouted. "The galra are purple furries!"

"I've been saying it for years!"


	9. colors

**day six**

Colors. Keith liked bright colors.

That was one of the first things Hunk noticed about Keith's painting.

Allura had found some old altean paints in the deep storage, and gathered the remaining paladins of voltron for a team building exercise that just included free painting.

Hunk dipped the fine haired brush into powder, gawking at how the powder turned to liquid when it touched the bristles of the brush.

"This is. The coolest thing I've ever drawn with." Pidge said, their canvas a mess of swirls and colors. "Holy shit is this ultraviolet?"

"No way!" Lance picked up the jar of clearish powder. "Holy shit I think it is. Does anyone have a black light so we can see it?"

"Can you humans not see Ultarabic?" Coran's nose crinkled in confusion. "That explains why you call the Galra 'purple' when they're actually more diverse in color."

"We can see it, we just need a blacklight so it glows. A bit like neon?" Keith explained. "I think I can see it a bit better than most humans, yaknow, the whole part-galra thing? I thought that stuff was lavander."

He pointed to his canvas, where a great deal of the brightly colored earth lions were shaded in the substance. "It looks cool to me though."

"Ima put a secret message on mine." Lance smirked, before whipping out a brush and painting over his ocean. Keith groaned.

"Is it a penis?"

"It's a penis."

"Damnit Lance."

Pidge snorted and Coran looked at the painting in curiosity. "Interesting."

"Hunk, we haven't seen yours yet. Would you like to show us?" Allura asked, a gentle smile on her face.

"When Lance is done drawing invisible dicks all over the ocean, yeah. I have an idea."

When Hunk finally got the paint, he looked at his drawing of Keith.

It was from the waist up, capturing his cute little moles and soft hands and in an almost cartoonish style he was known for back on earth with his friends. He was surprised that it looked as well as it did, being nearly two years since he last drew for fun.

He dipped the brush in, barely noticing the thin popping as the powder turned to liquid, and outlined faint hearts and stars around Keith. A bit of a highlight in the hair, a bit of it on his nails and thin words in english written above him.

When Keith caught sight of it, he froze. Then tackled Hunk in a sitting-down hug.

"I love it!"


	10. soulmate au

**For my friend Appynation on tumblr. Used their heith soulmate au.**

Keith jerked upright in bed, eyes wide and chest heaving, feeling beads of sweat roll down his back. He could just remember the wisps of his nightmare, Shiro crash landing into an icy wasteland, being strapped down to a table, protocal gone and communications with the Garrison cut off, something calling him in the desert that wasn't even _meant_ for him-

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, fingers unconsciously moving to the soulmark on his inner wrist, pressing two fingers to the inside.

 _I'm scared. I need comfort._ He tried to explain in emotions, but it probably just came through as a panicky mess.

Whoever his soulmate was, they were up at the premature hour. A whirlwind of comforting and concerned emotions flowed through his wrist, calming his breathing until it came out in slow puffs. He opened his eyes to cast a look at the red alarm clock.

Damnit, nearly five am. He launched the rescue and extraction mission to Kerberos in three days, and he could use all the sleep he could get. He sunk back into the disheveled blankets, before pressing his fingers into his soulmark again.

 _Thank you._ He tried to convey, but emotions was always something he was bad with. He figured that growing up in a foster care on top of being on the autistic spectrum made him that way, but hopefully his soulmate understood. His whole life his soulmate was a consistent probability, something that stuck with him despite the house switching and the Garrison and even losing Shiro.

And in return he helped them when they needed it, offering humorous or happy emotions when he felt sad ones leaking through the soulmark. It didn't happen often, either because his soulmate was often upbeat or just didn't want to burden Keith with their emotions.

Keith wouldn't have cared. He lifted his wrist to his lips and kissed the moon-shaped soulmark, sending warm and fuzzy emotions to his soulmate.

He quickly got one in return, and Keith smiled to himself in the darkness, the kiss making him feel light and feathery.

God, whoever his soulmate is, he was already deeply in love with them. He couldn't wait to meet them, kiss them, thank them for all the emotional support his whole life, showing them the stars.

Keith rolled over, grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to his body. He buried his face in the top of it as the feathery feelings faded, but his smile not.

It was nearing five am when Hunk suddenly jerked awake from his calculations, coffee be damned, and felt pangs of panic and fear though his soulmark. He closed his eyes, giving himself a moment to cheer himself up, make him happy enough for his soulmate to calm down, before pressing two fingers to his wrist.

 _It's alright. I got you. You're safe._

It took a moment for his soulmate to respond, and when they did they were calm, still a bit nervous but happy that Hunk was there.

Hunk grinned. Then eyes widened as a pleasant burning sensation coursed through his soulmark, the telltale sign that his soulmate kissed their mark. Adrenaline shot through his bloodstream, and if the panicky emotions didn't wake him up earlier he was definitely awake now.

He turned his head, looking for his boss, and when he spotted him talking to a poor and overworked intern, raised his wrist to his lips and kissed his soulmate back.

Then he pulled back, admiring the detailed soulmark once more. It was shaped like Earth's moon, changing with the phases and even glowing faintly in the dark if you squinted. Although that may have been the contrast of the white on his dark brown skin, he didn't mind. His soulmark was pretty.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his boss turn, so he took a swing of coffee and went back to work.

The rescue and extraction mission to Kerberos was launching in a little over forty-eight hours, and everything needed to be triple checked, after all.


End file.
